


The Visit

by Kassiopeia_Kyveli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassiopeia_Kyveli/pseuds/Kassiopeia_Kyveli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinamori visits Aizen to ask him an important question. But will she like the answer? - AU-ish as Hinamori has been promoted to captain, might be seen as a sequel to "Return".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

"The judgment will now be decreed! Ex-5th Division Captain Aizen Sousuke is sentenced to the lowest underground prison level, the 8th prison "Avici" for no less than 18,800 years!"

"I see. Beings of your caliber decreeing "judgement" on me, is it? I find that somewhat ironic."

"Traitor! Don't get cocky just because you're immortal. Bind his eyes and mouth at once! Raise his sentence up to 20,000 years!"

*************************

"You know I can't simply let you go down there. You certainly understand, don't you, Hinamori?"

The young woman nodded. She feared the next question, feared the answer she couldn't give but which would still be obvious to everyone.

"I need to know why you want to see him in the first place. After everything he has done to you. He almost killed you twice."

Hinamori remained silent. She had only just recovered from the organ regernation which had barely managed to save her life. On top of that she'd been promoted to Captain.

Captain Yamamoto shook his head. "If you don't know yourself why you want to see him I can't allow it. I'm sorry, girl."

She bit her lip. An invisible barrier inside her was holding back everything she wanted to say. The words were there, right inside her head, screaming in her ears, but when she opened her mouth she couldn't say a thing.

"Please move on. Forget about that traitor. The man we all thought we knew never existed."

Her eyes filled with tears, blurring the room. She blinked them away, took a deep breath and looked hard at the Captain of the first Divison. The barrier crumbled. "I need to know why."

"Why? That's the question you want to ask? I'm not sure if you'll like the answer. If he answers at all."

"I have to try."

Yamamoto nodded. He could probably see how frail she was, mind and body. Hinamori herself knew that what her former Captain might say had the potential to break her. But she just had to try.

"Please wait outside for a moment while I make a decision."

Relieved, Hinamori left the room and sat down on the chair outside. She was still a little exhausted from her recovery and dozed off in the warm summer air.

_A serene smile. The taste of green tea, bitter and strong. The damp smell of his hair, like rain. Fingers touching her hips, supporting her small weight. She didn't know what the look in his brown eyes meant, he seemed so hungry, devouring her, licking his lips. A careful bite. A mark. She was his posession._

_And then: searing pain. Twice. The warm feeling of blood. Blue eyes staring at her in shock._

_"Shiro-chan ... why ... "_

"Captain Hinamori?"

The voice woke her up in an instant. An unknown shinigami stood in front of her. He was tall and muscular, probably from the 11th Division. He looked like the type who enjoyed working with Zaraki Kenpachi. His uniform barely covered his chest.

"I am here to accompany you to the 8th prison "Avici" to speak to Aizen Sousuke. By demand of Captain Commander Yamamoto the prisoner will be allowed to speak if you wish it."

Hinamori nodded and stood up to face the man who once meant everything to her.

*************************

The room was brightly lit making Hinamori blink. It was painful to keep her eyes open and it took her a few minutes to adjust. When she was finally able to see she almost wished she wasn't.

Hinamori hadn't known what to expect. There were rumours but few people had been imprisoned on such a low level and lived to see the end of their sentence. She knew that the place was protected by all kinds of kido spells and strong guards. Visitors faced a strict search routine and weren't allowed to take anything with them. Her escort wouldn't leave her side for the time she spent in this cell.

Of course she hadn't seen Aizen during his short trial. She had been fighting for her life with the help of the 4th Division. 

He couldn't have expected any visitors so his reaction to the two people entering his cell had been slow, unbelieving. Hinamori opened her eyes just in time to see him turn around. If it was at all possible he seemed even more arrorgant than before. His lips were thin and his skin paler than ever. At first he looked surprised but it lasted mere seconds. He was curious, angry and frustrated. His mind seemed to be spinning with the expression on his face changing every few seconds.

Finally he regained control and the old smirk was back, the one she hated. 

He was dressed in simple black clothes, a stark contrast to the white, bare cell which contained nothing but a chair, a table and a futon. There was no indication of time or temperature. Although he had already been down here for 17 months he was visibly out of place.

The spell that stopped him from talking had been lifted. A fact he seemed to be aware of as he said: "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This will be your only pleasure for the next 20,000 years, so listen closely and make the best of it."

"Why so aggressive, _Captain_ Hinamori?" he sneered.

"I have a question."

"Only one?" Aizen lifted one eyebrow and walked over to her. The man next to Hinamori tensed. "Please, I'm not going to harm her." Aizen spread his hands to show he meant no harm but barely audibly he added "Again.".

"I want to know why."

"Why I betrayed Soul Society? Or why I betrayed you? What do you want to hear? A sob story about my horrible past that turned me into a horrible person? Come on, Hinamori, you have seen my true self. There is nothing left to tell. I had a brilliant plan that failed. Now I have 20,000 years to think up a new plan."

"I want to know why you hate me so much."

His eyes narrowed. "Hate you? You have been very useful to me so why should you be under the impression that I hate you? Because I tried to kill you?"

"You didn't just try to kill me. You tried to destroy me. Answer my question."

He burst out laughing. "You are becoming like me, little girl. So manipulative now that you're finally in control." He took another step in her direction and the guard tensed. Hinamori could smell her former Captain's hair and body. The same as usual. How?

When he continued speaking he had lowered his voice yet again. "But I bet you're still thinking of me, aren't you? I made you become like this. I'm the one who made you scream out my name. You're probably still doing that."

"You'd have to ask Shiro-chan for that kind of information."

It was a lie but for a second, he looked taken aback. The notion that he'd been replaced made him uncomfortable. "Oh, please. He is hardly a man. But I'm sure he noticed you weren't entirely inexperienced. And that there was only one possible teacher."

Aizen smirked. She knew the look in his eyes. Angry. Hungry. When he'd looked at her like that he had never shown mercy. It meant a long, hot night and a day of feeling sore but happy to cause such emotions in him.

"I'm not here to chat about the past. Answer my question."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away thinking of you and me. Of course I will grant you your wish, seeing as you made such an effort to come here. It was your weakness that made me hate you. You willingly threw yourself at me, followed my every order, offered yourself on a fucking plate. You were pathetic, begging to be used over and over again. Always smiling, always eager to please. The thought of it sickens me."

Aizen turned away. His broad shoulders tensed under the thin shirt.

"I don't think that's all. It's because I made you feel something for me, isn't it?"

She saw him clench his fists. He probably felt like punching her but of course he wouldn't. He didn't say a word for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally faced her again he was pokerfaced but Hinamori could tell that he was angry.

"So, you're here because you want me to confirm your little illusion? That I loved you? That you are the woman who made the villain show his true feelings? Are you really that dumb? Do you really think you know me, little girl?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you're wrong." Without a warning Aizen punched out the guard next to her. He groaned and fell on the floor unconcious. With no protector to stop him Aizen grabbed Hinamori and pushed her up against the wall.

"How dare you come down here?" His eyes were mere slits, his hair hanging wildly in his face, only a few inches from hers. "How dare you defy death again and again just to come here and taunt me?"

"That wasn't my intention."

"Then don't pretend you've changed." In one swift motion he ripped the Captain's haori from her back and pinned her against the wall again. "And don't pretend you're fucking that loser Hitsugaya. You are mine."

Hinamori tried to catch her breath. Aizen was out of control but she knew that a guard would show up any minute now to check on her. "It seems that it's now you who is obsessed with me, Aizen. It's really amazing what this place does to people."

Aizen looked like he was about to kill her. But suddenly he seemed to change his mind. He stepped back, aware of what he'd just done. For the first time in her life she felt sorry for him.  
She picked up her haori and straightened her clothes.

The door was opening behind her and the room flooded with guards taking down the former Captain of the fifth devision. He showed no signs of resistance lying on the ground and staring up at her.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."


End file.
